<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quenching the fire in my heart by VolsungartheMighty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487242">Quenching the fire in my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty'>VolsungartheMighty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baker! Nolan, Fire fighter! Liam, Fluff, M/M, Nolan POV, angsty, more angst then fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nolan is a baker with a crush on one of the firefighters across the street. As it turns out, it happens to be an old friend of his from high school, Liam, who he drifted apart from due to various reasons. But that crush of his still remains.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Nolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quenching the fire in my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/gifts">CododylWorld</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy early Birthday to my boyfriend, Gabe! I hope you enjoy the fic baby. You gave me the prompt after all!.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The bell rang over head as the door to the little bakery opened and shut, letting in the heat of the day. The warm sun sent glaring light through the wide, open windows, turning the inside of the building into a furnace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan hated the intense heat of the summer, and had the cooling on as low as he could possibly have it, trying his best to stay cool despite the ever rising mercury. He dusted his flower coated hands off on his apron as he walked out into the front of the bakery, plastering a sunny smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How may i-” he began, faltering as he opened his eyes. He finished lamely ‘“-help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning” The man across the counter said, a dower look on his face. The man seemed intimidating, on the larger side of muscular despite his short height. Despite the look on his face, his tone was anything but dower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How...how can i help you” Nolan stuttered out, resting his hands on the counter top. Despite himself, he couldnt help but eye the man off, admiring the broad shoulders, the way his gray shirt was pulled tight across his chest and arms. Nolan swallowed thickly, suddenly aware of how dry his throat was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any bread rolls?” The man asked, eyeing the racks of bread on the wall behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we do” Nolan said, nodding his head. “What kind would you like? Hard or soft? With or without seeds?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soft rolls, without seeds” the man said, nodding his head in thanks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how many would you like?” Nolan asked as he walked over to the rack of rolls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A dozen would do nicely, thanks” the man said, and smiled at Nolan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan’s heart thundered in his chest, and he couldnt help but smile back. This man was pretty, and seemed very nice, despite the look on his face. But that smile...he couldnt help the butterflies in his stomach when he saw that smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he was crouched down to grab the rolls, the bell over the door rang again, and hurried footsteps sounded through the building. The sound of the wooden partition opening and closing echoed, and then more hurried footsteps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry i'm late Nolan. There was an accident on the highway and i got stuck” Gabe called out, immediately walking into the back of the store. Nolan watched him pulling his bag strap over his head before he was out of sight again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine Gabe. We werent too busy anyway” Nolan called back out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bagged up the rolls, tying the bag deftly as he stood, turning back to the customer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that” Nolan said with a sheepish grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, nothing to worry about” The man said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Shit happens, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it does” Nolan said with a laugh. He set the bag down on the counter, resting his hands on the wood. “Is there anything else you’d like today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that you mention it, i’ve been eyeing off these donuts” the man said, pointing to the donuts in the glass display case. “How much are they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A dollar fifty each, or six for six” Nolan said, recalling the prices from memory. He smiled to himself, and in a sudden burst of confidence, he said “I’ll throw in a Nutella donut too, since you’re so handsome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man blinked, eyes wide as he processed what he was taking in, before letting out a loud, bellowing laugh. The cheerful sound echoed through the store, and Nolan couldnt help but smile at the sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went about bagging up the donuts, adding the extra Nutella donut free of charge as he’d said, before ringing up the charge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That will be twelve dollars” Nolan said, as he gathered up the mans purchases and put them in the one bag. “How would you like to pay for that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man dug around in his pocket, pulling out some notes and a few coins. He rifled through the notes in his hand, pulling out a ten, as well as two large dollar coins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go” The man said, smiling at Nolan. “Thanks for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. Happy to be of help” Nolan said in reply. He flashed a grin at the man, his surge in confidence egging him on. “Will i be seeing such a handsome man like you again anytime soon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man smiled awkwardly, and Nolan deflated just as suddenly as his confidence appeared. The man seemed uncomfortable as Nolan pushed back, hanging his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, you don't need to answer that. I hope you have a good day sir” he said, and before the man could reply, Nolan scurried into the back of the store, not bothering to listen for a reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soft sound of the bell ringing was the mans only reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, is everything okay?” Gabe asked, walking out of the break room. He was tying his apron on over his shirt, not really looking at Nolan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan nodded, gasping slightly for breath. His heart raced in his chest, almost like he’d run a mile without stopping.”Yeah, just...just gimme a minute” he said, holding up a hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe looked up, as if understanding what had happened. “It was about that guy who was here, isnt it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan closed his eyes, slowly nodding his head as he got his breathing and heart rate back under control. “Mhm, it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe sighed, walking up to Nolan and grabbing his shoulder, shaking him lightly. “Hey, dude. It’s okay. What happened? I didn't really catch anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan shook his head, murmuring “It was stupid is all. I called him handsome and then pushed it too far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nolan, i'm sure you didn't push it too far. What did you say?” Gabe asked, squeezing his shoulders tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just asked if i would see him again anytime soon, since he was handsome. He seemed to get flustered...almost bothered by it” Nolan said. He couldnt help but let the self doubt crawl into his tone. “And even if he wasn't bothered by the fact that i'm a guy complimenting him, he probably thought i was ugly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe scoffed, shaking his head. “You are not ugly Nolan. Far from it.” He squeezed Nolans shoulders, running his hands down his arms and squeezing his biceps. “You are fucking handsome, and dare i say it, sexy as hell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan giggled softly, punching Gabe lightly in the shoulder. He could feel tears pooling in his eyes, and he clenched them shut, trying to stem the flow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just saying that to cheer me up” Nolan said, but the conviction wasn't in his voice. He knew Gabe was telling the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe i am” Gabe said softly, gripping Nolan’s chin gently and pushing his head up. “But i’ve seen you change so much lately, dude. Six months ago, i would have said you were cute. But you have changed so much, you are sexy as hell. And if someone like that cant seem to see that, they’re not worth your time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan smiled, pulling Gabe into a hug. “Thank you dude” Nolan murmured softly, squeezing his friend tightly. “What would i do without you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably lock yourself in your room away from the world” Gabe said softly, rubbing his back. Nolan chuckled in response as he pulled back, nodding softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You arent wrong there” Nolan said softly. He wiped the tears from his eyes, before smiling gently. “I should probably get back out front. In case some other customers show up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe nodded, lips pulled into a tight smile. “You gonna be okay buddy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan nodded, lips pursed together tightly. “Yeah, i should be” he said, wringing his hands. “I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe nodded in agreement, turning to the piled of dishes and dirty trays left over from the morning shift. As Nolan was walking through the doorway to the front of the store, Gabe said, “His name is Liam, Nolan. And he works at the firestation across the street.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan looked over his shoulder, staring at Gabe. He had his head down, arms up to his elbows in soapy water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Gabe” Nolan said quietly, before stepping through into the front of the shop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bell over the door rang, and Nolan forgot about the conversation while he busied himself with the customer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a couple more days before Nolan saw the mysterious, and handsome, Liam again. He walked in not long after the morning rush, shoulders hunched as if he didn't want to be here. Nolan was immediately on alert, eyes shifting back and forward as he tried to find a way out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, the man was hot. But right now, he looked dangerous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning” he said gruffly, not looking at Nolan, instead keeping his eyes on the display case. “Can i get some bread rolls. A dozen.” The man said. And then, almost as if it were an afterthought, “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing” Nolan said, nodding his head. “Would they be the same as last time? And same amount?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, that’ll do” Liam said, nodding. His eyes remained glued to the display case as Nolan set about with his work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bagged up the dozen rolls, setting them on the counter in front of Liam. Without thinking, he grabbed a pair of tongs and a paper bag, pulled a nutella donut out of the display case, and set it down beside the rolls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’ll be six dollars” Nolan said solemnly. “Will that be cash or card?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam looked up, eyes wide as he took in the donut and the rolls. “I...i didn't ask for a donut.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan shrugged, tapping the screen. “Looked like you needed a pick me up. That’ll be six dollars.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam stared at him, eyes narrowing as he took in Nolan. “Why? Why give it to me? Wouldnt you get into trouble?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan cocked his head to the side, shaking his head as he pursed his lips. “Nope” he said softly. “I own the place, so i get to decide when i give away stuff for free.” He smiled, taking in Liam’s form. “And i wasn't lying when i said you were handsome last time. So consider it a freebie for being so handsome, if thats what you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam shook his head, taking a step back. “I...i cant accept that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why not?” Nolan asked. “I’m not asking you to pay for it or anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam eyed the donut, licking his lips unconsciously as he eyed the treat off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so” he said at last, almost reluctantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan nodded, holding out his hand as Liam handed him the a ten dollar note. He put the total into the computer, handing Liam the necessary change. He then bagged up Liam’s purchases, handing them out to the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you enjoy your day sir” Nolan said with a smile, though he knew it was forced. He didn't like that Liam seemed annoyed with him, but he couldnt do much unfortunately. If Liam disliked him without getting to know him, he didn't see the point in trying to change the mans mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks” Liam said taking the bag from Nolan’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan nodded to him, before turning on his heel and walking into the back. As he turned the corner, he heard a soft sigh from the man, before the ringing of the bell over the door told him Liam had left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that about?” Gabe asked, making Nolan jump in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held a hand to his chest, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he stared at Gabe. He shrugged at his question. “I don't know what you mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe gave him a blank look, before shaking his head. “Bullshit, you know what i mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan huffed, brushing past Gabe and grabbing a pile of dishes, throwing them into the sink and burying his hands in the hot water. He hissed, not expecting the water to be so hot, but refused to take his hands out as he began scrubbing the dirty trays.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesnt like me” Nolan said gruffly, hands scrubbing furiously at the dirty metal. “He’s probably some dude bro who beats up fags like me in back alleys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Gabe take an inhale of breath, apparently shocked at Nolans outburst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, Gabe?” Nolan asked, turning on his friend. Water dripped to the floor, his hands and arms stinking up to his elbows as they were pulled from the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't talk about yourself like that” Gabe said, shaking his head. “I hate it when you talk about yourself like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan shook his head, turning back to the dishes. A firm hand on his arm held him back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nolan, listen to me. Please” Gabe said, his voice cracking softly. “Whats gotten into you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan tried, and failed, to pull his hand from Gabes grip, and so shook his head instead. “I realised who he was the other day, you know” Nolan said, voice soft. “We went to school together, and i crushed on him back then.” He swallowed thickly. He felt like he had a golf ball in his throat. “I crushed on him back then, when he was fucking around with a few of the girls at school. I thought i’d gotten over him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes, the world likes to play tricks on us” Gabe said softly, pulling Nolan into a side hug. “But this is pretty harsh. I’m sorry dude.” He shook Nolan softly, smiling himself. “Who knows, he might even be Bi for all we know. You could have a chance with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't get my hopes up” Nolan said, but he couldnt help but laugh. “He could even be gay, for all we know. He probably regrets fucking all those girls now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, thats cruel” Gabe said, but he had a smile on his face too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan shrugged. “Maybe it is, maybe it isnt. I know i regretted dating Julia once i realised i was gay, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe cocked his head to the side, before nodding in agreement. “True, you did. Could be the same for him? But who knows.” They fell silent for a moment, before he spoke up. “You could always ask him, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan snorted, pulling his arm out of Gabes grip and turning back to the dishes. “Yeah, that aint happening. He barely seems like he wants to be in the same room as me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe nodded slowly, shrugging. “Fair enough” he said with a sigh. The bell rung as a customer stepped into the store, and he walked away to deal with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan was left alone, scrubbing his way through dirty dishes as his mind went through the scenario from earlier. While Liam </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> seemed to be annoyed to be in the store, maybe he hadnt been annoyed to talk to Nolan? He had seemed to be a little cheerier once Nolan gave him the donut for free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had it seemed like he wanted to ask Nolan something as he’d walked off? Maybe it was just his imagination, maybe Nolan had just been to focused on his work, or Liam’s earlier attitude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, shaking his head and setting the clean tray on the rack to drip dry. Why did crushes have to be so annoying? He could remember every moment in high school with Liam, how nervous he had always been around him. He’d never even had the guts to tell Liam he was handsome back then...had always thought Liam would punch him for saying such a thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, when Nolan had said as much the last time Liam had been to the store, he hadnt. Had it just beem because he was in a public setting? That he had grown up, and knew it was better to ignore people rather then to punch them? Or maybe he had changed, like Gabe had said. Maybe he had realised he wasn't as straight as he had once thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan sighed as Gabe walked back into the kitchen. It was going to be a long day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bell rang, and Nolan looked up from where he was crouched, rearranging the items in the display case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood, dusting his hands off on his apron as Liam stepped in. This hadnt been the first time Liam had walked in since he and Gabe had talked. Liam had started coming in more and more often, and now came in almost daily. Nolan might have hoped that Liam had come to see him, but those hopes hadnt lasted very long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same as usual, i suppose” Nolan asked dryly, not bothering to look at Liam. He adjusted an apple pie, so it was more in line with the others, eyes on the display case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that should do” Liam said. His voice had an almost resigned tone to it, that almost had Nolan looking at him. But he cared more about stamping out the crush he had for Liam then he cared about the mans feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he was bagging up the rolls, Liam cleared his throat. “So...how have things been?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan froze for a moment, a roll half way into the bag. He placed it in, removing his hand from the plastic and standing to look at Liam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eyed the man suspiciously, taking in the way he looked. He had a disheveled look to him, almost as if he hadnt slept well and had stayed up most of the previous night. “Why?” was all Nolan asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam seemed taken aback, apparently not expecting such a response from Nolan. “What do you mean, why?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you talking to me?” Nolan asked, arching a brow. “You’ve come in here for weeks, and barely spoken a word to me. Why now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam’s eyes went wide, arms flailing as he tried to come up with an answer. After a few moments, he said “I thought it was about time i started trying to be nice to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan scoffed, shaking his head. “Of course. Thats all, isnt it” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam flinched at the bitterness to his words. There was some sick, savage glee Nolan felt at the movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't bother trying to talk or get to know me for weeks. But then it’s suddenly time you start trying to be nice” Nolan said, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you just let me explain” Liam said. His hands were gripping the edge of the counter, the knuckles white. “Works been on my back lately, and i haven't wanted to take too long just because i was talking to the baker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan turned back to the racks nearly overflowing with bread, shoving the rolls into the bag harsher then he’d have liked. “Yeah, well maybe a ‘Hello, How are you?’ every now and again would be a little more appreciated dude” Nolan said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bag of rolls full, he twisted the bag, tying the top off and setting the rolls on the counter. He stood stock still, not moving to grab a nutella donut for Liam. Something he hadnt done for a while now, but something Liam hadnt questioned either. The firefighters eyes flicked to the empty spot next to the rolls, opened his mouth to speak, before shaking his head. He scowled, lips pursed as he pulled out his wallet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dont even know why i bothered” Liam said, pulling out the money he needed. He set it down on the counter before Nolan, grabbing the bag of rolls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, i’m surprised you even bothered too, Liam” Nolan grit out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two men froze, Nolan covering his mouth with one hand, Liam’s eyes wide in astonishment. Liam’s jaw was slack. They both remained silent, each one waiting for the other to speak first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Liam who did speak first, managing to get his jaw to work enough to say “How do you know my name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan shook his head, keeping his lips sealed as he lowered his hands to his waist, wringing them nervously. He wiped some flour off the apron, but only served to spread the flower across both of his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you m-must have t-told me” Nolan said through a nervous stutter, shrugging. “T-that’s how I-I know y-your name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam shook his head, clenching the bag of rolls tight enough to squish the rolls. “No. I know i didn't tell you my name when we first met. And you said it yourself, we haven't talked in weeks. So how do you know my name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said it again, a little harsher this time. His eyes were wide, and Nolan could see the anger burning within those bright blue orbs. He took a step back, before standing his ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't get to demand anything, Liam” Nolan said through gritted teeth. “You couldn't be bothered to pay attention to me all those years ago, so why would now be any different?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan watched as Liam’s anger dimmed, his eyes widening comically larger. His eyes flickered down to the name tag pinned to Nolans apron, back to Nolans face, and back to the tag again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...i thought you looked familiar” Liam said, taking a step forward. He reached a hand out, but Nolan shied back, and Liam’s hand fell back to his side. “Nolan Holloway. We...we used to be best friends in high school. Didn't we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan nodded softly, but his voice was hard when he spoke. “Figures you’d forget. Everyone forgets about me eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thats not true” Liam said, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? You seemed to do a lot of that when you forgot about me in high school” Nolan said, shaking his head. “Once you joined your precious Lacrosse team, you had no time for me. No time for your best friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam’s jaw dropped, clearly shocked. “I...i’m sorry Nol’s” Liam said softly, almost a whisper. Nolan felt a shiver run up his spine as Liam called him by that nickname. No one had called him that in a long time. “You’re right, i didn't pay enough attention to you. But i didn't see you doing much to talk to me either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like you cared when i did try though” Nolan said vehemently. “I’d try, and you just ignored me. So don't say i didn't try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A silence settled over them as they both took in the knowledge. Nolan could see more and more of the young man he’d once known Liam as in the man he was now. The eyes, the hair, the jaw. He was taller then Nolan had once known him, almost the same height as Nolan was, though much broader, and from what Nolan could see, a lot more muscular.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It hurt, you know” Liam said finally. “When you left without a word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan locked eyes with Liam, surprised to see tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. He shook his head, not wanting to hear what Liam had to say, but knowing he had no choice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you moved away from home... i was devestated” Liam said, half hugging himself. “You left without warning, no word, nothing. No one knew what had happened to you either. I was so worried.” Liam sighed, shaking his head. “I had to beg the school administration to tell me what happened. And it hurt to know that you hadnt told me anything over the summer. I tried to contact you, but nothing got through. I only knew you had changed your number when i got a call one day, and it wasn't you on the other end.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You hadnt exactly been the best of friends by that point” Nolan said with a shrug. “And you were more focused on Lacrosse and other things too, so i didn't see the point in telling anyone. No one seemed to care for me, so why would they care if i up and left without a word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam worked his jaw, and Nolan could tell that familiar anger was bubbling beneath the surface once again. But he wasn't expecting the words that came out of Liam’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I loved you, Nolan” Liam said, voice nearly broken. “I loved you so much it hurt to not see you any more. I was so in love with you i didn't even notice it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan’s lips trembled, and he raised a hand to cover his mouth. Tears pooled in his eyes and his vision swam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But...but you never seemed to be interested in guys” Nolan said softly, voice quavering on every word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam shook his head, and Nolan could see the tears that streamed down his cheeks. But a smile slowly spread across Liam’s lips as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m bisexual, you dork” Liam said with a hiccupy laugh. “I’ve known since i was...i don't know. Twelve? Thirteen? I just...none of the boys at school were really...nice? Or even easy on the eyes.” He paused, lifting his eyes up to look at Nolan. “Except for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan’s heart clenched at the words, and he couldnt help but smile at the admission. “You...you thought so?” Nolan asked, trying to suppress the tremors in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it didn't work, and he knew he wouldnt have been able to hide anything from Liam. They’d been too close for too long during their childhoods for that to happen.As if acting on instinct, Liam rounded the counter, pulling Nolan into a hug, pressing the side of his head into his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sobs quickly racked Nolan’s body, and Liam petted his hair softly, muttering softly to him as he let it all out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, it’s okay dude. It’s okay” Liam said softly, pressing his lips to Nolan’s temple. “Let it all out, and we can talk once your done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan nodded softly, letting himself sink into the soft embrace of Liam’s arms. It felt good to be here. Good to be held in Liams arms again, after so long. The firefighter smelt like soot and ash, and Nolan sneezed softly. Liam chuckled, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you smell of smoke?” Nolan asked softly, pulling away. He wiped his eyes clean, pulling out a handkerchief and blowing his nose. He took in the sight of Liam, arching an eyebrow. He was wearing the bright yellow pants he wore for fighting fires, covered in soot stains, with bright red suspenders holding them up over his shoulders. He was also wearing a tight, black tshirt that made Nolans mouth water slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam held his arms out to either side, before letting them fall to his sides. “I’m surprised you didn't notice. Every time i come in here it's after we put out a house fire. Saved a family or...something. I always get rolls while someone else gets everything else to make a quick celebratory lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do?” Nolan asked, cocking his head to the side. “I really didn't notice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not surprised” Liam said, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan couldnt help himself, and in a burst of confidence he stepped forward, pressing his lips to Liams in a soft, quick kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam stood stunned as Nolan pulled back, a soft smile beginning to tug at the corners of his lips. Nolan smiled widely at Liam, ducking his head. He squeaked as a hand gripped his chin softly, tilting his head up so that he was staring into Liam’s eyes. Without breaking eye contact, Liam moved his head forward, tilting his head slightly to the side as his lips brushed with Nolans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan tried to deepen the kiss, but Liam smirked against Nolans lips, pulling back slightly. His hands gripped Nolan’s arms softly, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into the flesh of Nolans biceps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Nols...i was thinking” Liam said softly, pressing his forehead against Nolans. “Would you like to go on a date with me? Since you seem just as interested in me as i am in you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolan nodded, a chuckle escaping his lips as a grin spread from ear to ear. “Yes, i’ll go on a date with you” Nolan said, pressing his lips to Liams again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when Liam moved to deepen the kiss, Nolan didn't shy away from the fire fighter.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>